Azer
Azers are dwarflike beings native to the Elemental Plane of Fire. They wear kilts of brass, bronze, or copper, and speak Ignan and Common. Combat Azers use broad-headed spears or well-crafted hammers in combat. When unarmed, they attempt to grapple foes. Although unfriendly and taciturn, azers rarely provoke a fight except to relieve a foe of gems, which they love. If threatened, they fight to the death, but they see the value of taking prisoners themselves. Heat (Ex) An azer’s body is intensely hot, so its unarmed attacks deal extra fire damage. Its metallic weapons also conduct this heat. Azers As Characters Azer characters possess the following racial traits. * +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma. * Medium size. * An azer’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Azers can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Racial Hit Dice: An azer begins with two levels of outsider, which provide 2d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +2, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, and Will +3* Racial Skills: An azer’s outsider levels give it skill points equal to 5 × (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Appraise, Climb, Craft, Hide, Jump, Listen, Search, and Spot. * Racial Feats: An azer’s outsider levels give it one feat. * +6 natural armor bonus. * Special Attacks (see above): Heat. * Special Qualities (see above): Immunity to fire, spell resistance equal to 13 + class levels, vulnerability to cold. * Automatic Languages: Common, Ignan. Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Infernal, Terran. * Favored Class: Fighter. * Level adjustment +4. Or Azers are included here as an example of planar humanoids easily adaptable as a PC race. They are possibly distant cousins, or even a specialized form, of the dwarves, and live a lot like them except more on fire. Also, every Azer, compared to an average dwarf, is a badass, which probably owes as much to the power of their home as to anything in their genetics. * Medium Size Azers are short and squat, but still within the bounds of medium size. * Outsider Type, (Extraplanar) and (Fire) Subtypes * Outsider Traits: Darkvision 60' and Low-light vision, no need to eat or sleep * Heat (ex) An Azer's body is fairly warm. Their attacks with natural or metal weapons do one bonus point of fire damage. * Spell Resistance 11 + Character Level * +6 Natural Armor bonus to AC * +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence Azers are easily as tough as their dwarven kin, and have a natural talent for craft and engineering to more than match them. * Hit Dice: An Azer starts with two Outsider hit dice (2d8+2*Constitution modifier hit points, 5*(8+Int) skill points, +2 BAB, +3 all saves). * Favored Class: Fire Mage and Knight * Automatic Languages: Common and Ignan. Bonus languages: Abyssal, Auran, Aquan, Celestial, Draconic, Dwarven, Goblin, Infernal, Terran, and Undercommon. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 2 Category:Outsiders Category:Azers Category:Inhabitants of the plane of elemental fire